


Oh. . . you love me?

by yeemo_crack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Alpha Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Hospitals, Human Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is Bait, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Derek Hale, Yes I'm making that a tag, a tiny bit of angst, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, derek swears when he's stressed, derek the swearwolf, forearms, in a very stiles like manner, it's very brief, sterek, stiles comes out to his dad, stiles gets injured badly but it isn't described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Stiles is bait. . . again. Stiles is injured. . . again. His wounds are so bad he ends up in hospital, and is shocked to find Derek there when he wakes up. What follows is a very interesting conversation with said Sourwolf where feelings are revealed and Stiles says some very dumb things.ExcerptAs he traced the lines on his palm he also gradually drew away Stiles’ pain. The relief was dizzying, so as a result Stiles said something dumb.“Careful Dramawolf, if you carry on like this people might start to think you’re in love with me or something.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 465





	Oh. . . you love me?

_“Bye-bye Sourwolf!” Stiles waved obnoxiously from his front door as Derek left, huddled into his jacket and clearly trying to make it look like he **wasn’t** associated with Stiles in any way shape or form (despite the fact that the two had been basically cuddling on Stiles’ bed, watching movies, only moments prior **and** how he had also been very reluctant to leave). One of his neighbours gave him an odd look, he just grinned at them before retreating back into his house to look for dinner._

_Inside his dad was making mac n’ cheese for them the old-fashioned way, no box needed. Stiles happily hopped up onto the counter next to him and began shovelling shredded cheese from the bag into his mouth. The sheriff chuckled and, without looking, took the bag from Stiles’ hand and set it down far away from him._

_“So . . . Derek was certainly here for a while.” He ventured “What were you boys up to?” he knew exactly what they’d been doing, he’d been not-so-subtly spying on them all afternoon, but he wanted to hear what version of events Stiles would tell._

_“Oh, I made him come over ‘cause he said he hadn’t seen any of the Star Wars movies yet; crazy right?! He said he’d only stay for one movie, but I ended up tricking him into watching movies four to six with me.” Stiles did a fake evil laugh “He never saw it coming!”_

_The Sheriff gave him a strange look and it was clear he wanted to continue the conversation, but the pasta pot chose that moment to boil over and he was momentarily distracted; Stiles sighed in relief. If his dad ever came to know of his embarrassingly huge crush on Derek, he’d never hear the end of it; they’d also never be allowed alone in his room again, and he wouldn’t give that up for anything. He thought the subject had been dropped for good, until later that night._

_Stiles was scrolling aimlessly through Netflix when he heard the pipe outside his room creaking and his window sliding up, announcing the arrival of one Sourwolf._

_“We have a front door y’know.” Stiles said, not looking up from his laptop “If I remember correctly, you used it earlier today.”_

_“Emergency pack meeting Stiles.”_

_“At one in the morning?” he was sceptical but Derek wasn’t even fully in the room, meaning he expected Stiles to follow him back to the loft immediately. He really couldn’t say no to the guy, so he pulled on his shoes and red hoodie and went to his closet to retrieve his bat. “I swear if this is just to find one of Isaac’s lost scarves again. . .” he grumbled to himself, and Derek laughed. It was an honest to god laugh and it was immediately the most beautiful sound Stiles had ever heard. It was at that moment though, as Stiles smiled dopily at Derek and Derek looked back in equal amusement, that Stiles’ dad decided to walk in._

_“Do I. . .” the Sheriff trailed off, sighing “Do I even want to know, Stiles?”_

_“My guess is probably not.” He winced as Derek awkwardly removed himself from the room and climbed down the side of the house. The embarrassing silence persisted until his dad said;_

_“Derek’s certainly been here a lot recently, is there anything we need to talk about?”_

_“What? No, no no no no nothing to talk about here, no siree, not at all.”_

_The Sheriff levelled him_ _his best ‘I’m not buying your shit,_ _Mieczysław Stilinski’ look._

_“We’ll talk later?” he offered tentatively. His dad merely nodded in satisfaction before leaving him to his bullshit. Stiles let himself breathe again, he definitely was **not** looking forward to that talk. _

_~ ~ ~_

_“Hey fuckface! Get your fucked up face out here and attack me, I’ll fuck your face with my bat, so help me!!” Stiles was, once again, bait. In all honesty he didn’t even know what he was bait **for** , during the meeting where they were discussing the plan he had mostly just been staring at Derek’s forearms whilst he gestured angrily about something, he had had the sleeves of his henley rolled up and Stiles didn’t regret it one bit. Anyways, he had the basic information – walk about, make a lot of noise, basically just be a human – what more did he need to know?_

_It attacked him whilst he was daydreaming about forearms._

_The pain was almost unbearable. He was slashed and bashed and thrown about and idly he wondered if this was how he was going to die, ripped apart by some mystery monster whilst salivating over Derek Hale’s forearms. Speaking of, where was Derek? Stiles didn’t really have the energy to follow up on that train of thought though, there was a blazing pain in his chest that was very quickly exhausting his body. He blacked out._

_~ ~ ~_

_Red eyes flashed above him, loud noises surrounded him, and whatever he was leaning against vibrated harshly; Stiles whined at the discomfort it caused. The loud voice above him immediately softened and the arms around him (where did they come from?) tightened._

_“You’re going to be okay Stiles, just stay with us okay? We’re going to get you help I promise.” The soft voice raised again, the red returned “Can’t you drive any faster?! Stiles is kind of bleeding out over here!”_

_“Look man I’m doing my best, no need to go all alpha on me okay! I’m used to bikes, not Stiles’ janky ass jeep.”_

_Stiles made a noise he hoped sounded offended, but in reality it came out as a pained whine. A hand gently rested on his chest and his pain decreased slightly, another smoothed over his wet cheeks. Funny, he couldn’t remember crying._

_~ ~ ~_

_He was dipping in and out of consciousness very quickly._

_Lights were flashing._

_People were yelling._

_(why were people always yelling? Stiles wanted the soft voice and warm arms back from earlier)_

_Whatever he was moving on was rattley and uncomfortable, it hurt his head._

_There was a voice he recognised amongst the cacophony, it brought him a minute sense of comfort._

_“Mom?” he groaned out, he tried to reach out to her but it pulled at his chest and it hurt like a motherfucker. A warm hand clutched his “Yeah sweetie, I’m here.”_

_“Melissa! Concentrate!”_

_“Right, sorry.”_

_He was dipping in and out of consciousness very quickly._

_Why were people always yelling?_

_~ ~ ~_

Everything _hurt_.

Stiles took a moment to try and hold on to the dreamlike visions from the past two days but, like any other dream, they disappeared almost immediately and he was left with just a vague sense of confusion but also familiarity. Cracking his eyes open, he found the room to be blissfully dim, he was relieved he didn’t need to do battle against the bright fluorescent lights that hospitals always had for some reason.

. . .

Oh right, he was in hospital. 

Now that he was actually paying attention, he noticed there were obnoxiously white bandages wrapped around his chest, his right wrist, and his head by the feel of things. It might actually be a new record for him injury wise.

Looking around, he let his drugged-up mind take in his surroundings. There were machines with faintly glowing LEDs and beeping monitors on either side of him – they cast a gentle blue glow over the room – to his right was a chair and a window he could see the night sky from, to his left was Derek Hale.

Wait, what?

He seemed to be asleep. He was half on his chair half laying on Stiles’ thin hospital bed, his head was resting on one arm whilst the other was draped over Stiles’ torso; distantly he wondered if Derek had been taking his pain away this entire time, because he only felt achy and groggy when really he should’ve felt like the death he’d come very near to. Derek shifted slightly, grumbled something unintelligible, and got up. Still with his back to Siles he stretched a bit (pulling his shirt taut against his back, a view Stiles very much relished despite his hazy state) and ran a hand through his hair, some leaves and little twigs fell out. Actually, his hair was a mess – his clothes too, they were all muddy from the forest and. . .

“Holy shit, the forest.” He murmured to himself, Derek nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound. When he spun around it looked like he was going through the five stages of grief all within the span of a couple seconds; Stiles didn’t even know he was capable of that many emotions. Something that looked like relief briefly flitted across his face before it settled in stony anger.

Uh oh.

“What the _fuck_ Stiles. Seriously, what the fuck was that?! You could’ve _died_ out there you fucking idiot.”

“And hello to you Sourwolf.” Stiles groaned and tried to push himself up to sitting, Derek was immediately beside him, pushing some more pillows behind his back to prop him up and a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He shoved a glass of water with a straw in it towards Stiles

“Drink.”

There was a moment filled with what could only be described as loud, obnoxious, passive-aggressive slurping. Once the glass was finished – and Stiles had had an exaggerated final slurp – he levelled his best glare at Derek who was looking annoyingly passive. “You finished playing nurse now? ‘Cause I’d rather you just yelled at me and got it over with.”

“Almost.” He gestured for Stiles to give him his right hand “With all your passive-aggressiveness you’ve managed to fuck up your bandages, let me help.” As he fiddled with Stiles’ bandage and tucked it back into place, he continued to talk. “I’m not going to yell at you Stiles. I know I was angry with you earlier but. . . fuck, you really scared me okay?” Derek was refusing to meet his eyes “You were losing so much blood and were _barely_ responding to me, by the time we got the hospital it had gotten to the point where I thought we were too late and I- I couldn’t deal with that, couldn’t imagine life without you.”

Stiles was speechless, Derek continued to not look at him directly. He had put Stiles’ left hand down and was instead holding his right. As he traced the lines on his palm he also gradually drew away Stiles’ pain. The relief was dizzying, so as a result Stiles said something dumb.

“Careful Dramawolf, if you carry on like this people might start to think you’re in love with me or something.” Stiles laughed awkwardly, an uncomfortable silence followed and he immediately regretted his words. He was an idiot for projecting his feelings onto Derek like that; he _knew_ he could be dramatic, he probably meant he couldn’t imagine life without Stiles his _friend_. God, he’d fucked up. He could totally just blame it on the drugs, right? As he opened his mouth to take back what he said, Derek interrupted him.

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

He finally met Stiles’ eyes. The expression on his face was completely open and honest, if a little apprehensive. He couldn’t help but reach up and cup his face with his good hand, Derek leant into it, nuzzling his hand slightly, and let his eyes shut. And that was Stiles’ breaking point. He was so unbelievably in love with him and the idea that he might actually _love him back_ completely broke him.

“ _Oh_.” He said to himself, Derek looked at him curiously. Slowly – both so he wouldn’t startle Derek and so he wouldn’t strain himself – he leant in. Once he got the gist of what was going on, Derek closed his eyes and moved forward to meet him. 

Despite it being clumsy and a bit uncoordinated, Stiles would always insist it was one of the most perfect kisses to ever happen. “End of Princess Bride worthy.” He would later tell Derek, who would hit him with a pillow before pulling him in for more cuddles.

When they finally pulled apart they were both grinning like crazy. “So I’m assuming that’s a no?” Derek said, panting slightly. They both laughed like giddy children before crashing back together. Derek’s hands moved up to cup Stiles’ face, Stiles braced himself with his left hand whilst he let his right explore Derek as much as possible, despite it still being injured. At times they would have trouble kissing because they were both smiling too widely. He would’ve kept going all night, but then he just had to go and hit his bad hand against the edge of his bed, causing him to hiss through his teeth at the pain. This, in turn, caused Derek to immediately pull away and go right back into nurse mode. He made Stiles lean back into his pillows and poured him another glass of water; Stiles tried to glare at him, but his annoyance was slightly undermined by how happy and in love he was feeling.

Derek went to sit back in his chair, but Stiles made grabby hands at him and pouted.

“Stiles I can’t, you’re still injured and I could hurt you.”

He continued to pout at him and began to gesture more forcefully. Really, Derek had lost that battle before it had even begun. As carefully as he could, he lay down next to Stiles on the too-small bed. He let Stiles shuffle them about until he was half on him with his head resting on his chest, then pulled the blankets over both of them. “You have to tell me if this hurts.” He said, he really hoped it wouldn’t though, now that he could be this near to Stiles and hold him, he never wanted to let go.

“I’ll be fine Sourwolf, I’ve been through worse.”

They let themselves bask in the comfortable quiet that settled between them, but quiet was never really Stiles’ forte.

“Does my dad know I’m here?” he felt Derek grimace against him and chuckled a little.

“Yeah, he’ll come by tomorrow at some point, he couldn’t leave the station for a reason that I kind of wasn’t listening to.”

“Derek Hale not listening to authority figures, what are you, a teenager again?”

“Well excuse me, I was more worried about the boy I love possibly dying on me because _I_ couldn’t protect him.”

“You love me?”

Stiles knew it was a stupid question, especially after Derek’s little speech earlier, but he’d never said it _outright_. Derek looked at him with a weird mix of pity and ‘ _holy shit this guy is dumb_ ’. “ _Of course_ I love you Stiles. Always have, always will.”

That was all Stiles needed to hear.

Despite Derek’s earlier efforts, they ended up making out again. Between every kiss Stiles said “I love you.” and Derek always replied.

They did sleep. . . eventually. Stiles still had sustained many major injuries and the exhaustion was catching up on him. As the two settled in to sleep Stiles did insist on saying one more thing though.

“Wait. . . what attacked me again?”

“For fucks sake Stiles.”

_~ ~ ~_

The second time Stiles wakes up it’s no where near as gentle. He’s startled awake by the clattering of something hitting the ground at the end of his bed, he would’ve bolted upright if it weren’t for the werewolf currently using him as a pillow. Derek was half sprawled over him with his face tucked right into the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder and an arm wrapped tight around him (although not so tight as to hurt him) and Stiles had his good hand buried in his unfairly perfect hair; he felt himself fall in love all over again.

His giddy thoughts were interrupted by a distinct cough from the end of his bed. . . where his dad was leaning his baseball bat up again. He moved and sat in the chair by the window and didn’t speak for several long, agonising minutes – during which every bad decision and awkward moment he’d had with his dad played on a loop in Stiles’ head, waiting to see which would be brought up.

“So. . . about that talk.”

Stiles was looking anywhere but his dad, memories of the conversation in his bedroom two nights ago suddenly flooding his brain. Great, this is the thing he wanted to talk about the least.

“I mean, does it need to happen?” Stiles gestured to the man cuddled into his side. The sheriff once again gave him The Look and Stiles was half tempted to just pull the sheets over his head and pretend his dad wasn’t there, but something told him that wouldn’t end well for him. He opened his mouth to talk, then shut it again, then tried to talk again, but then shut it again, he tried for a third time and what came out was;

“Wait, are we talking about how I like it up the ass or how I like Derek. . . up my ass.”

It was, quite possibly, the worst thing he had ever said. . . could he still blame it on the drugs?

The sheriff turned an interesting shade of pink before burying his face in his hands, groaning.

“What are we going to do with you Stiles.” He muttered into his palms. Eventually he uncovered his face, but it was still _very_ pink and he would only look at his feet or the end of the bed.

“Derek, you love my son, correct?”

“Yes sir.” Derek mumbled from Stiles’ neck, not even bothering to open his eyes. Stiles looked at him in shock, when had he woken up?! His stomach dropped at the thought of him hearing his comment about liking it ‘up the ass’, his crude wording plagued him as he watched the scene unfold between his (possibly) boyfriend and dad. 

“You’ll protect him?”

“With my life sir.”

“Well then, I have no issue with you two dating. Except maybe we put the midnight visits on a hold for now, hmm?” he raised an eyebrow at Stiles and it was his turn to blush. “Now that that’s resolved I can go back to the station. I’m sorry for not staying long son but they really need me back, I’m sure Derek will look after you in the meanwhile.” The sheriff got up and ruffled Stiles’ hair, making him grin. He was just about to leave, but paused in the doorway.

“Don’t go breaking his heart, son, he’s been through enough already.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it sir.” Derek mumbled

“I wasn’t talking to you Derek.” The sheriff said, giving Stiles a pointed look before leaving. He glared at his dad’s back whilst he left, but couldn’t find it in himself to be mad for longer than a couple seconds.

Stiles finally allowed himself to relax and snuggled in closer to Derek. He kissed his temple and could feel him grinning in return. He allowed himself to revel in the comfortable silence and was actually disappointed when Derek broke it.

“So. . . you like it up the ass, huh?”

“Fuck you Sourwolf, I _will_ push you off and actually give you a reason to be in a hospital bed.”

“That may be so, but then we couldn’t do this.” Derek very slowly kissed along Stiles’ collar bone, up his neck, and all around his face before finally kissing him on the lips.

“This is bribery.” Stiles muttered, going back in for more “My dad’s the sheriff y’know, I could totally have you arrested.”

“For some reason,” Derek said, leaning their foreheads together and rubbing his nose against Stiles’ “I think he’d believe my word over yours.”

“Sometimes I really hate you, Sourwolf.” Stiles said with the sappiest, most in love expression ever plastered all over his face

“I hate you too.” Derek responded, looking back at him in the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written sterek in sooooo long, so I really hope I got the character voices and everything right! As always kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated; mostly I just love to hear from you guys :)
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now! If you'd like you can follow me @tinyroseperson , but no pressure. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see y'all whenever I next decide to upload lol.


End file.
